russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapantay ay Langit (TV series)
Kapantay ay Langit is a 2018 Philippine melodrama television series directed by award-winning filmmaker Joel Lamangan and Paco Sta. Maria, starring Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel and Bianca King. The drama was named after the 1994 film of the same name, courtesy of Viva Films. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on February 12, 2018, replacing Baby Faced Beauty. The series will mark the Hidalgo-Eriguel reunion on television after Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?; and the second major primetime project of Bianca after Syrena. Plot Kapantay ay Langit follows the story of Roland Agustin (Jeffrey Hidalgo), an accomplished and kind-hearted veterinarian and the strict boss of the government-owned and controlled corporation. Despite his good reliable and his very own veterinarian, his employees are provided, terrified, committed and mandated of his tough entity and leadership. He then meets Denise (Cara Eriguel), a beautiful heiress and endearing girl, who prevents her two children to protect her family and fall in love with her boss Roland. But as they involve each other, Varga (Bianca King), Denise's ex-friend whose saw on Roland and his lover, but she denied with him Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jeffrey Hidalgo' as Roland Agustin - Denise's husband. *'Cara Eriguel' as Denise Agustin - Roland's wife. *'Bianca King' as Varga Aquino - Denise's ex-friend but she denied with Roland. She is the female villain of the soap opera. 'Supporting Cast' *'Paolo Bediones' as Robert Santiago - Roland's friend. *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Irma da Roza - Roland's secretary, who works as a practicumer at Roland’s company. *'TJ Trinidad' as Allan Bartolome - Roland's bestfriend. *'Efren Reyes Jr.' as Allan Henares - Roland's assistant. *'Nadia Montenegro' as Melonie Beltran - Robert's officer. *'John Regala' as Gardo Ventura - Robert's right-hand-man. *'Ana Abad-Santos' as Almira Morales - Marcus' mother. *'Joji Isla' as Robin Morales - Marcus' grandmother. *'Yna Uy' as Kim Agustin - Denise's daughter. *'Kurt Phillip Espiritu' as Marcus Morales - Amira's son and Kim's love interest. *'Alonzo Muhlach' as Carlo Agustin - Denise's little son. *'Belle Mariano' as Valeen Ramos - Carlo's bestfriend. *'Ynez Veneracion' as Ruby Ramos - Valeen's mother. *'Shintaro Valdes' as Rommel Ramos - Valerie's father. 'Extended Cast' *'Dang Cruz' as Yaya Maritoni - the maid in the Morales family. *'Ashley Cabrera' as Melisse Beltran - Carlo's bestfriend. *'Harvey Bautista' as Jacob Miranda - Valeen's friend. *'JB Magsaysay' as Atty. Daniel Garovilla - Roland's attorney. *'Veronica Duterte' as Claire Cabunata - Kim's classmate/friend. *'Rita Gaviola' as Erika Mariana - Kim's classmate/friend. *'Ayesha Zara Kurdi-Soldevilla' as Zara Saroca *'Carlos Dala' as Freddy Alonte - Marcus' classmate/friend. *'Ogie Escanilla' as Jacob Manalo - Marcus' classmate/friend. *'Jillian Aguila' as Julia Jacobo - Melisse's friend. *'Lilygem Yulores' as Jana Ramirez - Melisse's friend. *'Katya Santos' as Teacher Teresa - High school teacher for Kim as a high school classmate. 'Guest Cast' *'Anna Marin' as Katrina Samonte *'Levi Ignacio' as Ronnie da Roza *'Byron Ortile' as Bryan Ebenezer *'Cris Villonco' as Vina Padilla *'Jace Flores' as Oliver Espinosa *'Jasmine Vargas' as Maricar Villanueva *'Ken Alfonso' as Arcbie Lorenzo *'Brian Arda' as Alfred Manalo *'Debbie Garcia' as Vanessa Montes Episodes Production Kapantay ay Langit marks the fourth teleserye of the country's top performer, singer, songwriter and director Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel after the afternoon teleserye Gaya ng Dati, the early primetime eco-fantaserye Fantasiko and the hottest primetime teleserye Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?; as a sixth teleserye project of Hidalgo for IBC after 5 Girls and Daddy, Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and sixth teleserye project of Eriguel for IBC after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko, Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. The second primetime primetime project of Bianca King after Syrena. 'Filming' Filming for Kapantay ay Langit began in November 20, 2017. Soundtrack *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (composer: George Canseco) - Jeffrey Hidalgo See also * JEFFREY AND CARA REUNITE IN IBC-13'S NEWEST PRIMETIME SERIES “KAPANTAY AY LANGIT” * Close But No Cigar: The One That Got Away’s Final Week * Inday Will Always Love You to Give Since I Found You and Kapantay ay Langit a Run for Its Money * ‘Since I Found You’ Beats ‘Kapantay ay Langit’ and ‘Inday Will Always Love You’ in National TV Ratings * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine melodrama television series Category:Philippine crime television series Category:Suspense television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition